Departure of his Midnight Joy
by Elvis2392
Summary: Every parent knows that their child will leave the nest at some point. But how will the famous Count Dracula react when his only joy Mavis leaves with her human husband and son to moving to a new home that's far away from the hotel?


_**Author's note: Hey everyone I know it has been a good while but this one shot couldn't be ignored. This past week I watched Hotel Transylvania with my mom and we both enjoyed it. It was my second time to see it and I still enjoyed it as much as I did the first time I saw it. Now since the sequel will be out pretty soon I decided to create my own rendition of Mavis moving out from the hotel. Just another one shot as usual. One of the things that I found to be touching about the first one is seeing how big of a softie Dracula can be. But I wanted to write one where he has a more vulnerable side. So here it is, my first Hotel Transylvania one shot.**_

"Mavis?" Jonathan asked in a concerned manner.

She said nothing but looked out the window of the car. Her eyes met with her father's from the window from her room. Hurt and sadness were in his eyes. Every parent wanted but at the same time dreaded in letting go of their child. Unfortunately for Count Dracula, he wasn't taking this so well. This would be the day that Mavis would leave the hotel with Johnny and her son for their new home in California.

"Wait here guys," she said softly.

Johnny didn't have to ask what she was getting at. Mavis turned into a bat and flew up to her room. As she turned into human form with graceful ease, Dracula made eye contact with her.

"You gonna say anything?" she asked. He made no sound, Mavis knew that this was going to be hard for him and for her. Dracula was having a really hard time of coping. But the silent treatment and the intentional avoidance wasn't helping anything. It was starting to become unfair to Mavis.

"Dad don't make this hard on us,"

Dracula turned his head away. "What am I doing? You've clearly decided, I told you you're old enough to make decisions. So why are you getting anxious about me?" he said sadly.

Mavis couldn't believe this "You've barely said three words for like two weeks ever since I told you about moving with Johnny. What's bothering you?"

Dracula nervously laughed "Honeybat I have been busy planning for activities for the guests for next week,"

But the pain was undeniable in his voice. Mavis sighed "Dad Uncle Frank and Aunt Eunice said they saw you going into the west wing where you kept everything about mom in there. They said you'd spend hours in there."

Dracula growled under his breath. He couldn't hide it any longer "What do you want me to say?" he asked painfully.

"Tell me what's on your mind Dad. Just talk to me please. You're being unfair in this situation," Mavis pleaded.

"Why?!" Dracula exploded.

To Mavis's surprise tears flooded her father's eyes and it wasn't long before his tears streaked down his face. She couldn't remember the last time she saw her father shed a tear. It broke her heart to see him like this.

"What do you mean?" Mavis asked who was now getting concerned for her father.

"Do you have to go? You're everything to me Mavis. You are all I have left of your mother. What happens to Dennis and Johnny if the sun kills you? What will happen to you if someone hurts you?" Dracula said in an agonized voice.

Mavis felt pity and compassion for her father. This was the last thing she ever wanted for her father. She knew this wasn't going to be easy for him, but Mavis was now a mother and she had to think of what was best for her and for her son. And she knew Johnny would give his life for her and Dennis. Mavis came to her father's side and gently cupped his cheek. She gazed into those cobalt eyes filled with tears and she wiped them away with her thumb. Mavis and Dracula had always had a close relationship from the get go. She loved her father with all of her heart and she had to make things right before she left.

"Dad you and I both knew this time would come eventually. Giving me the silent treatment isn't going to solve anything," she said softly.

Dracula placed his hand over hers and he leaned into his daughter's touch. "Mavis I don't want to lose you," he said painfully as more tears flowed into his daughter's palm.

Mavis took his hands into hers and said "You once told me to go make my own paradise. Jonathan and Dennis are my paradise Dad. And more importantly he is my zing."

Mavis felt his grip tighten on her hands. "And you will never lose me," she said gently.

Mavis kissed his hands and Dracula fell to his knees and cried harder ever since Martha died. Mavis slid down to his level and enveloped him in her arms. His body shook against hers as he wept. Dracula wrapped his arms around his one angel that kept him going and just held her for a while. He used his magic to wrap his cape around both of them.

"Forgive me Mavis, please forgive me," Dracula sobbed.

Mavis gently kissed her father on the cheek and said "There's nothing to forgive Dad but I worry about you. Just no more silent treatment anymore please,"

Dracula swallowed and said "That won't happen again love droppings I promise,"

Mavis gave him a light pat on the back as a way of saying "ok". Dracula felt more of a warmth spill out of his eyes as he continued to hold his one joy in his arms. The joy that he and Martha created so many years ago.

"I will always love you Mavey," the count whispered in her ear.

Tears dripped out of Mavis's eyes and fell onto the back of Dracula's neck. "I love you Daddy. I'll never stop loving you," she said in a tearful voice.

Both father and daughter sat on the floor sharing a tender moment for it would be the last for awhile. It seemed like they were crying for hours even though it was just minutes. Then Mavis slowly broke away and stood up. As she helped her father to his feet a knock broke the silence.

"Hey uh guys?" Frank's voice came through the door.

"Everything okay?" Griffin asked.

"We're fine guys, tell Johnny I'm coming down ok?" Mavis said loudly.

"All righty then," Frank piped up.

As their footsteps disappeared down the hallway Dracula said "He's probably worried about you,"

Mavis nodded "Will you walk with me dad?" she asked.

"Of course Mavey," he said softly.

He stood up and took Mavis's hand into his and led her out the room. They both walked down the hallway hand in hand. As they finally made it outside, Frank and the gang were waiting near the car. Frank was a bit blubbery as he was crying, Griffin kept sniffling every now and then. Mavis hugged each and every one of them as more tears stung her eyes. Once she was done she finally turned to her father who still had tears running down his face.

"It's going to be fine Dad," Mavis said soothingly.

Dracula hastily wiped away his tears and said "I know devil chops,"

Then a hint of mischief appeared in Mavis's eyes. "No pouty bat face," she said gleefully.

Everyone laughed at the remark. Dracula chuckled "No worries Mavey," he replied lightheartedly. Dracula couldn't help but notice how she was so much like Martha. She had the kindest of hearts, sincere, spunky, honest and true to herself. She was every bit like her mother but unique in her own way. As she got into the car, Mavis closed the door and rolled down the window for her to say one final goodbye to her father. Dracula gently took Mavis's hand and pressed it to his lips. Mavis reached with her other hand and touched his cheek.

"See you later Dad," she said softly.

"Be safe Mavis," Dracula replied.

She leaned in and gave him a light kiss on the cheek. "Always," she whispered in his ear.

Mavis smiled and she turned to the rest of her friends and family. "Keep him busy for me," she replied.

They all laughed, "Don't worry kid, Mr. Tight Coffin is in good hands," Wayne said loudly.

Mavis chuckled and said "See you guys later,"

She turned away and said to Johnny "Let's go babe,"

Johnny said nothing and started the engine of the car. Mavis stuck her arm out the window waving goodbye to the rest of the gang. As they disappeared out of sight, Johnny asked "You ok Mavis?"

Mavis sighed and turned to face him, "Yeah I'm alright, I just didn't think it would be that hard," she replied.

Normally Jonathan would've said a lame joke to lighten the mood but he decided against it for once. "I hear you honey," he said sadly.

Mavis looked back behind them and saw Dennis sleeping soundly. He looked so peaceful, for a half human half vampire kid. Mavis smiled and took Johnny's hand into hers as they continued to drive home. Only this time it was their home. They would make the most out of this life, regardless of Johnny's mortality and Mavis's immortality. And more importantly to give Dennis a good, normal life as much as they could. Mavis would always cherish the memories of her time at the hotel, but she was happy to make her own memories of her new life with her husband and son.

 _ **As always I hoped you like it, and please be clean in your reviews. I'm counting down the days till the sequel! Whoo hoo!**_


End file.
